Katniss Everdeen vs. Princess Merida
Katniss Everdeen vs. Princess Merida is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Katniss Everdeen from Suzanne Collins' Hunger Games series, and Princess Merida from Disney Pixar's Movie; Brave. Description Hunger Games vs. Disney Pixar's Brave. Today, two women who are skilled archers, are going to battle each other to see who is better survivor, and better Archer. Interlude Wiz: Well, it's finally time. We are going to place two archers in a fight to the death. Boomstick: But it's not going to be Green Arrow vs. Hawkeye, though as much as every one has been begging to see it. No, no, no. Instead we are going to place two women who are skilled Archers. Like Katniss Everdeen, AKA the Mockingjay. Wiz: And Princess Merida, the Princess of DunBroch. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Katniss Everdeen Wiz: The Hunger Games is an event that takes place once a year. Two children, one boy, and one girl, around the ages of twelve to eighteen years old, are selected to take place to represent their district. Boomstick: And I'm sure that they all come back with a happy face, knowing that they proudly represent their district. Wiz: Actually, all except for one child comes back. Boomstick: What? What happened to the other kids? Wiz: They get killed. Boomstick: They get killed!? Wait! How many teens attend the Hunger Games. Wiz: Twenty-four. Boomstick: So 23 kids die!? Wiz: Yep... AND all of this is being broadcasted on national television. Boomstick: This society is fucked up. Wiz: You're not kidding Boomstick. And the one who actually help changed this screwed up society was a young woman from District 12, Katniss Everdeen. Boomstick: Or, as the rebels refer to as The Mockingjay. Wiz: Katniss is the older daughter of the Everdeen family. Boomstick: And after her father died, due to a mining explosion, Katniss felt it was her duty to keep her family alive, since her mother does jack shit! Wiz: During the 74th annual Hunger Games, Katniss' little sister Primrose, was selected as a tribute. Boomstick: But not wanting to see her little sister get killed during the Hunger Games, especially since Primrose is a bit of a pacifist, Katniss volunteered to take her place. This one event, somehow started the idea of a rebellion. Wiz: After volunteering, Katniss, along with the male tribute of District 12, named Peeta Mellark, were sent to the Capitol of Panem, where they tried to impress the judged, and get sponsors. And Katniss succeeded as she gained the highest score. Boomstick: And all she did was shot an arrow directly at an apple in a roasted pig's mouth. Wiz: And after a week of impressing the judges, Katniss attended the Hunger Games, and eventually won, along with her possible boyfriend, Peeta. Boomstick: Wait, I thought you said that only one teen can come out of the Hunger Games alive. Wiz: That's true. But Katniss didn't want to kill her friend, and so she tricked the gamemakers into having her and Peeta win. Boomstick: How did she do that? Wiz: Both Katniss and Peeta has poisonous berries in their hands, and were planning on killing each other as they knew that the Hunger Games needs a winner. So the, former, head gamemaker named Seneca Crane, declared them as the winner.... which resulted in President Snow having Crane killed. Boomstick: That seemed like a bit of a gamble. Wiz: It was. But luckily for them, they managed to live to fight another day.... until the 75th Hunger Games, in which the Quarter Quell had 24 winners from previous Hunger Games participate, no matter the age. Boomstick: Well that sucks.. Well living in District 12, which is the poorest of all the District, Katniss had to hunt and trade to survive. Before winning the Hunger Games, Katniss, along with her friend Gale would go into the woods, to hunt birds, small mammals, and on rare occasions, a deer. Wiz: She used her skills as a hunter, as well as her custom made bow & arrow to hunt down these creature. Boomstick: And because she wields a bow & arrow, Katniss is a skilled archer, and a skilled marksman... markswoman? Uh.. Wiz, does the term "Marksman" only refer to men, or can women be referred to as a "Marksman"? Wiz: It's more appropriate to refer a woman as a markswoman. Katniss is also an expert survivor... Well, she had to be, because of the poor economy of District 12. But if things get too close for her, Katniss can use her trusty knife to defense herself in close quarters. Though she still prefers the Bow & Arrow. And speaking of arrows, during the 2nd rebellion, one of the members of the rebellion, name Beetee, gave Katniss a newly designed bow, and better yet, all new arrows. Boomstick: What makes these arrows different than the other arrows she uses? Wiz: Well Katniss has three different types of arrows with different abilities, and each one is color coded. One is just regular arrows, the second can explode on contact, and the third set are incendiary arrows, or arrows that are capable of causing fires. Boomstick: Katniss is one tough lady. She's managed to survive to Hunger Games twice in a row. Capable of shooting down a bird or two while they are flying away, and started an entire rebellion simply by volunteering in place of her sister during the Hunger Games, and burying a friend during the Hunger Games. Wiz: But because she endured some grueling events during the Hunger Games, Katniss developed Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. She also failed the save her friend Rue during the Hunger Games, lost her entire home, and all of District 12 by the hands of President Snow, and was unable to save her sister during a bombing. Losing her sister was so traumatizing, that Katniss nearly committed suicide. Boomstick: But even if she'd died, Katniss would've most likely lived on as martyr. While everyone makes her traditional salute and whistling the Mockingjay song. Katniss whistles the Mockingjay song. Princess Merida Wiz: Scotland is the homeland of Clan DunBroch. The Clan is ruled by King Fergus, also known as the Bear King. Married to Queen Elinor, together they have four children. The Troublesome Triplets Harris, Hubert and Hamish.... Boomstick: And their oldest child, and daughter; Princess Merida. Wiz: Merida was a young princess who was destined to wed one of the three sons from different cults. But not wanting to do with it she seeked to change her fate. Boomstick: So basically, she's the Scottish version of Princess Jasmine? Wiz: Well, Kinda.... While she does have a rebellious spirit, and doesn't want to marry a man she doesn't love, there's no evil advisor, nor vizier manipulating her family. And she doesn't have a pet that's commonly a wild animal. Instead Merida has been having mommy issues as she's got older, since her mother is very traditional, and a bit mule-headed. Boomstick: Sick and tired of the constant bickering, Merida sliced the tapestry of their family in utter anger, and ran away. As she was traveling on her horse, names Angus, she eventually came across some wisps, that led to a cottage where a witch lives. Wiz: The witch, and yes that's her name since she never revealed her actual name, gave Merida a cake that, when eaten, will change the fate of the devourer. Boomstick: Once her mother ate the cake, Queen Elinor changed, but not exactly how Merida thought. Instead the queen turned into a bear. Wiz: After realizing her mistakes, Merida, along with her bear mother traveled to the witch's cottage.... only, finding that the cottage was completely empty. However, the witch DID leave a message for Merida on a riddle on how to break the curse. Boomstick: Thus, the journey to turn her mother back into human has begun. Wiz: But she only had two days before the curse becomes permanent, and Elinor loses her humanity. Boomstick: Well that sucks.... Did Merida save her mother from a terrible fate? Wiz: Well, what the Hell do you think? Boomstick: What's this word "think" you speak of? Wiz: (*Wiz Groans with irritation).... Merida's main weapon of choice is a Bow & Arrow, which was given to her by her father on her sixth birthday. And after being trained by her father, Merida is a skilled archer. When she's not being nagged by her mother, she's riding the Scotland fields on her trusty horse Angus. Boomstick: Her archery skills are impressive. She can shoot an arrow while riding on horseback, and has a fast quick draw. Wiz: Not only that, she's also capable of shooting an arrow through another arrow, and still have enough strength to penetrate right through the target. She also sometimes carry a sword, a spear, or a harpoon, though she personally prefers using her bow. Boomstick: She also has a great memory as she can track an area she's been before. And she's also capable of performing several tasks at once, if the situation calls it, such as when she was riding her horse, in a thunderstorm, trying to reach her bear mother before her father, unknowingly kills the queen, while sewing the damaged tapestry! Did I miss anything? Wiz: No Boomstick, I don't think you forgot anything. Merida is a tough princess. She's a great archer, as we've already mentioned. She also managed to survived several encounters with the monstrous bear Mor'du, prevent a four-way war against the four clans, and she managed to break her mother, and eventually her brothers' curse, by repairing the torn tapestry, and telling she's sorry, just mere seconds before the sun rose on the second day. Boomstick: Oh, so she DID save her mother from turning into a mindless bear. Wiz: Well it's a Disney film, Boomstick! Boomstick: Well EXCUSE ME PRINCESS! I thought they would do something different. Wiz: Did you just call me "Princess"? Boomstick: Well, what if I did? Wiz: I'll get even with you one day Boomstick. Boomstick: Yeah right! Wiz: But despite being able to do all this, Merida is not without her flaws. Merida is very stubborn, a bit hot tempered, and is not one for tradition. And despite her being the main protagonist, she wasn't the one who defeated, let alone, killed Mor'du. Instead, it was her mother who managed to kill the mighty bear. Boomstick: Did she also find a man that she loved? Wiz: Actually, no. Nor was she force to marry one of the sons of the three clans. Boomstick: Well, when she does find a love interest, I'm convinced that she'll shoot an arrow through their heart. Merida: I am Merida, firstborn descendant of Clan Dun'Broch! And I'll be shooting for my own hand! Death Battle (It is the 76th Hunger Games, and 22 of the 24 tributes have been killed. The last two remaining are Katniss Everdeen from the District 12, and Princess Merida from District 14 (previously known as Scotland), which has reverted back to a medieval culture (Clan DunBroch).) The two travel towards the center of the game area, until they meet. Merida: So you're the last one I have to kill. Katniss pulls out her bow with an arrow pointing directly at Merida. Katniss: You don't stand a chance, princess. I survived two Hunger Games already, and I am not going to let them be the death of me. Merida pulls out her bow with an arrow pointing directly at Katniss. Merida: It's not your fate to win this game, American. Fight Merida starts by firing an arrow at Katniss. Katniss performed a duck and weave , avoiding Merida's arrow. She then retaliates by firing an arrow at Merida. Merida managed to dodge the arrow, but gets distracted when an explosion appeared from behind her. Katniss takes this opportunity by shooting a regular arrow at a distracted Merida. As she fired, Merida sees the arrow, and quickly performs a tuck & roll to avoid it. She ended up rolling towards Katniss, while at the same time, pulling out an arrow from her quiver, hoping she could attack Katniss at point blank range. As Merida is about to fire, Katniss quickly used her bow to pull Merida's bow away from her face. Merida ends up shooting her arrow in the sky, where the brightness of the simulated sun made it virtually impossible to see the arrow. Know that the arrow would eventually come down, Katniss retreated into the forest. As such, Merida gives chase, as the arrow lands out of harms way. Merida is later seen searching for Katniss, ready to fire her arrow at a moments notice. As she continues her search, the rustling of leaves spook her and she fires her arrow.... only realizing that she shot a bird. Merida: Aw... I'm sorry little bird... As Merida is pulling the arrow out of the dead bird, an arrow appears from behind her and hits one of her knees. Merida: AHHHH! What the... Merida is forced to kneel down in pain. She attempts to pull out the arrow from her knee. While she was successful, it cause excessive bleeding to her knee. As she continued searching from Katniss, Merida is slowly slowing down due to her injured knee. She eventually spots Katniss fleeing the forest and gives chase. Merida tries to keep up, but her injured knee slows her down. She attempts to fire her arrow at Katniss, but a twinge from her knee caused her to miss her target. Katniss then process to pull out several incendiary arrows. She then preformed a 180° degree jump and fired multiple arrows near Merida, which caused the forest around Merida to be set on fire. The Fire began to spread, and even circling around Merida. Merida seeks to find a safe place to get away from the spreading fire. But as she thinking, Merida is having trouble breathing. Merida eventually noticed that her dress is on fire. Desperate, Merida ran right through a wall of fire. While she managed to escape, both her dress and hair were caught on fire. Not wanting to burn to death, Merida rolled around in the grass, until the fires have gone out. But by the time the fires went out, Katniss had pulled out several arrows and fired them into Merida's arms and legs. Pinned down, Katniss ends this fight by pulling out an explosive arrow from her quiver hand stabbing Merida in the forehead of her skull, and walks away. The arrow eventually exploded, killing Merida in the progress. A cannon goes off, indicating that Merida was killed. Gamemaster: May I have your attention please? The winner of the 76th Hungers Games is Katniss Everdeen. Katniss ends by performing her three fingered salute, and ending with a bow. KO * Katniss enters a plane, leaving the arena. * Merida's picture is seen in the sky, indicting that she died. Conclusion Boomstick: Now that's how you are suppose to end the Hunger Games! Wiz: While Merida may've had the quicker draw with the bow & arrow, and even a capable of penetrating an arrow through another arrow, Katniss trumped virtually everything else. Boomstick: It doesn't help that everything that Merida managed to survive was like mere child's play with Katniss. Remember Katniss had to endure most of her childhood in the poorest district, which meant she had to survive, scrounge for food, and hunt animals, hoping she could have food on the table, while at the same time, taking care of her mother, sister and her sister's cat. Wiz: Not to mention, when it comes to surviving traumatic events, as well as just plain experience, Katniss has endured much worse than Merida. After all, Merida's worst traumatic moment was encountering Mor'du twice within two days, and a third encounter when she was six, but never fought. While Katniss on the other hand has endured two Hunger Games, lose several people that she cared for, witnessed lives being ruined, fought and survived an entire war against the Capitol the corrupted President Snow, AND being the very symbol for the rebellion, which in term makes her have more experiences than Merida ever experienced. Boomstick: Take a "Bow" Katniss, you deserve this victory. Wiz: The Winner is Katniss Everdeen. Next Time The Battle of the Mummies. Who will be rooting for? Katniss Everdeen Princess Merida Who do you want to win? Katniss Everdeen Princess Merida Who's your favorite Heroine Archer? Katniss Everdeen Princess Merida Did you agree with the outcome of Katniss Everdeen vs. Princess Merida? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Venage237 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Bow and Arrow battles Category:Archery Duels Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:'Book vs Movie' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles